


Old Fires

by VictimofNostalgia



Category: RWBY
Genre: But not too sexy since my asexual ass can't write sex, F/M, Gets a little sexy, OC/Canon Relationship, They're both old and need to take a break, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictimofNostalgia/pseuds/VictimofNostalgia
Summary: In the wake of Beacon's collapse, two old friends meet up for a nostalgic night of drinks and revelry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? In light of recent episodes I'm just going to post this because what the hell. Qrow needs a fucking break and I ship him with my RWBY OC so hard so they both get to have a good time. 2017 will be my year to introduce everyone to my OCs, whether they care if I ship them with canon characters or not, so maybe you can look forward to a more formal introduction to Viridian Morrigan. Happy New Year, and here's to characters getting a much deserved break.
> 
> P.S, Nova belongs to my friend ClaireKat and she is adorable and amazing.

It had been Qrow’s idea.

“Look at that long face Viri. You’ll give yourself even more wrinkles, frowning like that,” he had said. “C’mon, let’s go somewhere. Blow off some steam. Grimm knows we both need it.”

While she was incredibly tempted to kick him out for that comment, Viridian knew he had a point. She’d been there for too long, doting over Nova and driving both the faunus and herself up a wall. She needed an outlet. So she stuck a note on the refrigerator for Nova while Qrow called a cab and instructed the driver to take them to the closest place with alcohol.

Here in the suburban boonies outside the city, there wasn’t much. The cabbie dropped them off outside of this dingy little tap house, walls peeling paint and the awning over the door beginning to sag beneath the weight of that winter’s snow. But the windows were glowing warmly and faint sounds of voices and music seeped through the cracks in the door. The conversation faded as they came through the door and shook off their cloaks, knocking the little bell tied to the frame and pulling the attention of some of the patrons. Soon enough though, Viridian had brought the entire floor around with a rollicking order of drinks for the house, on her. The patrons burst into cheers and the band struck up another lively tune.

“Feelin’ generous today Viri?” Grow teased.

“Well, figured I’d be charitable, what with the world ending and everything,” she replied, shoving a frothing mug into his hands. “What do ya say Branwen? You finish this round before me and I’ll buy your next one?”

Qrow gave her the smirk that used to make all the girls at Beacon swoon. “You honestly think you can outdrink _me,_ Morrigan? Sure you’re not getting ahead of yourself?”

“Well, we’ll just have to see and find out, won’t we?” she said, giving him a pat on the ass as she sauntered past and sat down at a nearby table, beckoning him over with a coy smile. With a quirk of his eyebrows and a roll of his shoulders Qrow sat down opposite her. They clashed their mugs together and began their little game. As it turned out Viridian _could_ outdrink Qrow, as she slammed down her mug a moment before him, smirking over the rim and wiping foam from her lips. Qrow gave her a begrudgingly impressed look and downed the rest of his own drink.

“Yeah? Well, two can play at that game.” He signaled to the bartender. “Another round for me and the lady, if you’d be so kind.” Another pair of foaming mugs were set on the table and people were beginning to take notice. A few had stood from their tables and come over to spectate as Qrow and Viridian dove into their second round. Two turned into three, and three into four until they were both red in the face and the rest of the house was cheering them on. Eventually they both slumped back in their chairs, breathless and giggly, and the crowd split between cheers and noises of disappointment as money changed hands.

“Hehe, jus’ as good at holdin’ yer liquor as the day I met ya,” Qrow slurred, tilting his head over the back of the chair.

Viridian giggled in reply. “Ach, ye charmer. Been ages since I’ve really gone out on the lash. Mayhaps yer jus’ losing’ yer touch.”

Qrow snorted, put his hand to his chest as though she had wounded him. “Ooh, that hurts Viri. Yer jus’ as good at hurtin’ my pride too.”

“You’ll live,” she scoffed, leaning back in her chair with a self-satisfied drunken smile, humming along to the song newly begun by the band.

Qrow staggered to his feet and held out a hand. “You at least owe me a dance for that jab,” he said, wiggling his fingers when Viridian gave him a cynical look. “C’mon, wha’s a trip to a pub without a dance? They’ve got a fiddle an’ everything!”

Viridian sighed and rolled her eyes. “Aye, ye’ve got me there,” she replied, reaching up to grasp his hand and letting out a surprised whoop when he pulled her straight out of the chair and flush against his chest, arm snaking around her waist. She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows and threaded their fingers together in a sloppy imitation of a dance hold. Together they spun their way to the small open space on the pub floor as people made way, stomping their feet hard enough to make the bottles behind the bar shake. Shouts and whistles accompanied the band as Qrow and Viridian stumbled rather gracefully to the steps of an old dance that crept out from the crevices of their memory, twinning arms and changing hands in a wild spiraling romp. When the strings of the fiddle soared high Viridian broke away with a playful wink, gathering the folds of her skirt in one hand while her feet pounded out a fast paced jig that made the crowd burst into applause.

Qrow’s hand caught her around the waist and pulled her into a tight spin, lifting her off her feet. The crowd roared as the band finished with a flourish and Qrow collapsed into a seat, dragging Viridian with him into his lap. They both panted, flushed full to the neck and grinning giddily.

“Gods, you’re amazing,” Qrow rasped, just beginning to get his breath back. “I don’t know how you do it Viri. It’s like you haven’t aged a day.”

Viridian wound an arm around his shoulders and pressed a hand to his chest, feeling the wild beating pulse beneath the teasingly bare skin below his collar. “Ach, its _you_ that makes me feel young Qrow,” she whispered, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. He smelled like booze and steel and like coming home. She heard his answering hum buzz in his throat while his hand came up to card through the tangled curls of her hair. Warmth and alcohol made them both melt into the chair and Viridian wasn’t sure they’d be able to get up again without… proper motivation.

“Hey,” she whispered, leaning in close, “how ‘bout you an’ I find somewhere a little more… private.” She nipped lightly at his earlobe and felt a shiver travel through his shoulders.

“Not quite done for the night, eh?” he replied, voice low and husky as he turned his head to plant a kiss against her neck.

“Feelin’ nostalgic,” she breathed, holding back a moan as his teeth teased the tender skin below her jaw.

Qrow chuckled against her neck. “Let’s go relive the good old days then,” he said, pulling them both onto swaying feet. Viridian giggled at the spinning in her head, barely held up by an equally inebriated Qrow with an arm around her waist. She slipped a hand into one of his back pockets as they snuck up the stairs, picked the first unoccupied room they could find, and shut the door to their drunken giggles and the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

 

Viridian had mixed feelings when she woke up the next morning wearing Qrow’s shirt and a pounding behind her temples. One of the feelings was definitely nausea, which she fought down with a few lungfuls of cold winter air. Another was regret as the light from the window bore into her retinas and caused the drum line beating against the inside of her skull to kick it up a notch. Another was fondness when she looked over to see Qrow, bare-chested and breathing lightly in his sleep, lying beside her.

The last was melancholy, seeing the streaks of grey that peppered Qrow’s temples. She knew that she had a few of her own, spinning the mark of years into her hair. They were getting old. Sure, they could have this little romps whenever they wanted but that’s all they were. They had drifted apart, Fate claiming them for different roles in the days to come. Even now, with barriers and boundaries shattered by the fall of Beacon and the rise of the Grimm there was no way this could last.

Leaning over, Viridian pressed a soft kiss to Qrow’s forehead. He groaned as it stirred him awake, grimacing in the bright light.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” she whispered. Qrow mumbled something that sounded a lot like “Grimm fucking dammit, _ow_ ” and rolled over, smushing his face into the pillow. She patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. “Take it in stride dear, take it in stride.”

He heaved a sigh, turning to look at her through bleary amber eyes. His brow furrowed as he took her in, mostly naked but for his shirt and her long curly tresses tumbling free down her back. For a moment the morning sunshine erased the silver from her hair and smoothed back the wrinkles and she looked exactly the same as she did more than 20 years ago, young and fiery with eyes full of mischief. But the moment was gone when she reached up to stretch, accompanied by a grimace and the creak of bones.

He reached out and lightly brushed her knee, rolling onto his back to make room for her as she moved to stretch out beside him. Her hand tucked against his chest, fingers playing with the chain of his necklace, and her breath puffed warm against his neck. “Hell of a night, huh?” he said softly, tracing circles into her shoulder.

She let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, from what I can remember. Still don’t know how I ended up in your shirt though.”

“It’s a good look on you.”

“You think?” she rubbed the fabric of the collar between her fingers. “Maybe I’ll just steal this one from you.”

“Hey, keep those sticky fingers to yourself, that’s the only shirt I brought with me.”

“Perhaps you should have thought about before you took it off,” Viridian chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, curling her toes against the cold sting of the floor. “Don’t worry love, I’ll give it back. I should probably get going soon anyway,” she said, getting to her feet and wandering over to pick through the pile of discarded clothes by the door.

“You sure Viri? Qrow asked, craning his neck to catch the excellent view of her backside as she bent to retrieve her things. “It’s still pretty early.”

Viridian laughed again as she finished pulling on her pants, sauntering back and gently gripping his chin. “I’m sure,” she replied, “I have to go feed the cat.” She turned away and Qrow only caught a glimpse of her stripping his shirt until said shirt smacked him in the face.

He sighed and starred back up at the ceiling, willing to give her the privacy she not so subtly requested. “Yeah, alright, you’ve got a point. How is it that neither of us actually have kids but we keep going back to them anyway?”

“Its a question for the ages, isn’t it?” she asked back. “You and I are just a couple of grumpy old hunters after all. But those kids are the future. Someone has to look out for them, even if it turns out to be us.”

“Did your eyes tell you that?” he quipped.

“Maybe.” Black fabric slapped him in the face as Viridian chucked his trousers at him. “C’mon now, up and at ‘em.”

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, finally untangling himself from the warm sheets to get dressed. He could see her now, draped once again in violet and green, voluminous skirts swishing around her hips. Viridian herself was busy tying back her hair when she felt Qrow’s arms slip around her waist, his mouth pressed against the back of her shoulder.

“So, you glad you decided to indulge me, Darlin’? he purred.

She ginned. “It was definitely nice to get out for a while, I’ll give you that.” she reached up and stroked his cheek as his lips moved up to her neck. “You’re always there when I need a distraction.”

“I’m not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or not.”

“Whatever you feel love,” She answered, turning her head and catching the corner of Qrow’s mouth against her own. His hands on her hips spun her around, her arms draped around his shoulders and for a few more moments they indulged in the taste of each others’ lips.

Eventually Viridian pulled away, pressing a finger to Qrow’s lips when he tried to steal another kiss. “Now I really have to go,” she told him, laughing lightly at the pout that appeared on his face. “Chin up, love. You’ll see me again, believe me.”

“You better not be trying’ to con me Viri,” he replied. His amber eyes were only half-joking.

Viridian took her hands in his, pressing kisses to his knuckles. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said, giving him one last coy wink before letting go, shutting the door behind her.

The warmth of his body stayed with her until she stepped out into the crisp morning air to wait for her cab. She hadn’t been lying when she told him that they would see each other again. She didn’t know when or how, but they would; she’d seen it. The cab pulled up to the curb and as she was climbing into the back seat she looked up to see the silhouette of a large black bird against the sky. She smiled and huffed out a puff of laughter. No, this wouldn’t be the last she would see of Qrow Branwen.

 

 


End file.
